


Scripts

by Pheonix500



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix500/pseuds/Pheonix500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TMNT get ready for another stellar performance.  This is not in the TTB chronology or any other really.  It's just weird, crazy fluff.  Rated PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claims on anything TMNT, created by Eastman and Laird and currently owned by Viacom (to the best of my knowledge). This is just for fun and I have no intention to profit from this. Which is why I am happily turning it loose onto the internet. If anyone wants to use this story or my take on any of these proprietary characters for their own original work, alternate version of events, prequel, sequel, one shots or art, have at it and have fun. I really would like to see what comes of it.
> 
> Note: This is not in the TTB chronology or any chronology really. It’s just a crazy fluff piece I came up with while binge reading TMNT fan fiction. There are so many different takes on the various characters, alterations to canon, story experiments, alternate universes and what seems like every possible permutation of romantic pairings among characters, that I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if there characters were actors that actually performed all versions of produced TMNT media, official or not. Then this happened. It’s short but, I hope, amusing.

Papers shuffled as they examined their next script, Leo on the couch, Raph in his bean bag chair, Donnie in his big, comfy computer chair by the desk and Mikey in his hammock. Mikey’s eyes sparkled. 

“Oohh. Are we doing another movie?” 

“Not for another year at least Mikey.” Donnie answered shaking his head. Raph snorted. 

“Does this look movie size to you? Remember that thing was a brick.” Mikey opened his mouth again, before Leo cut him off. 

“It’s not another episode or comic issue either. Those don’t come out that frequently.” 

“But...” 

“You don’t need to guess. Just look at it. We’re doing a fanfic.” Mikey finally glanced down at his script. 

“Oooh. Sweet! And it isn’t SAINW. Yay! Two arms for me!” Donnie smiled. 

“Oh, come on, those are kind of fun.” 

“Says the guys with two arms.” Mikey retorts. 

“And two eyes.” Raph adds. 

“And his sight.” Leo points out. 

“Besides all you have to do is show up at the last minute and save the day.” Raph crosses his arms and eyes Donnie challengingly. Donnie shrugs. 

“Well I still think they’re fun. Hmm, it looks like this one is a romance genre, set in the 2012 series.” 

“Oooh. Oooh. What are the pairings? I bet it’s Leo and Raph.” Leo and Raph chuck their pillows at Mikey who catches them deftly and tucks them into his hammock. 

“Ha! More pillows for me!” With a sigh, Raph looks down at his script and smiles. 

“Looks like they made an OC for me.” Leo glances at his and grins. 

“And it’s Leorai.” Raph rolls his eyes. 

“You her prisoner?” Leo scans the document for a moment and shakes his head, grinning wider. 

“Nope. I’m totally saving her from herself this time.” Raph eyes Donnie. 

“Let me guess, you’re with April.” He shakes his head. 

“Nope. It seems to be a rare Caphril story. So this will be an angsty one for me.” Raph raises an eye ridge questioningly. 

“You don’t seem put out by that?” Donnie smirks and gestures to the enormous stack of scripts piled up on his desk. 

“Well, all these are Apritello, so I can afford to be generous. Some of them are lemon.” Leo and Raph cringe and respond simultaneously. 

“TMI!” 

“I did not need to know that!” Mikey just chuckles. Donnie crosses his arms proudly. 

“Don’t be too depressed that I’m finally more popular than you Raph.” Raph scoffs. 

“Please. Apritello might be the thing right now, but trust me, I’m still everyone’s favorite. Always have been and always will be. Just look at all the OC’s people make just for me.” Mikey clears his throat. 

“Dudes. Actually I’m way more popular than…” Raph cuts him off. 

“We’re talking about fans over the age of twelve.” Mikey frowns and looks crestfallen. 

“Not everyone outgrows me.” 

“Nope, just most people.” Mikey looks at his script again and frowns deeper. 

“Aww, I don’t get anyone in this.” Raph shrugs. 

“That’s cuz you act like you’re two, so it’s hard to make it not creepy and wrong.” Mikey sighs. 

“They could have at least given me Irma. 2012 Irma is awesome!” 

“And also Kraang Subprime.” Donnie reminds him, shaking his head. 

“So? It’s fan fiction. Lots of authors ignore that plot device. Plus she wears glasses, so she’s gotta smart right? Donnie, how come you only wear glasses in the last movie? You’re supposed to be smart?” Donnie rubs his temples. 

“Visual acuity does not actually have an inverse relationship with IQ. Besides our characters have a lot of intense and acrobatic battles. If I had glasses, the writers would be constantly knocking them to make me crawl around looking for them. The movie is enough.” Mikey looks thoughtful. 

“Aww come on we looked totally bad ass in the movie.” Donnie rolls his eyes. 

“I had glasses and a retainer.” Mikey shrugs. 

“Well I was cute.” To prove his point, he morphs from 2012 series Mikey to 2014 movie Mikey. The hammock straps snap and he hits the ground with a resounding thud and a groan. 

“Good thing I got those pillows. I forgot how heavy this form is.” Raph laughs as Mikey shifts back. 

“You think you’re heavy? Did you see me in that movie?” Mikey laughs. 

“Yeah, but when there’s a weight difference, you’re always the heaviest.” 

“Because I’m strong, not fat!” Raph grunts in response. Mikey chuckles. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Grumbling Raph resumes examining his script and groans. 

“What?” They all ask, curious. 

“There’s a Kraang battle and I get blasted in the shell. Mikey stay focused for once. I don’t want to have to redo that scene fifty times because you you’re distracted or goofing off.” Mikey laughs. 

“Aww, I thought you liked fight scenes.” 

“When I’m kicking shell, not getting mine shot up with laser guns!” 

“Whatever, my improv is awesome and everyone loves it. Ooh! Ooh!” 

“What now?” They all respond in unison. 

“This story is going to be awesome!” Donnie eyes Mikey curiously. 

“How so? You get abducted by Rahzar.” 

“Yeah, but look before that. Did you see the pizza I’m going to make? Look at the topping combos! How creative is that?” The other three examine their scripts and cringe. 

“Ugh.” Mikey is now grinning ear to ear. 

“And guess what? You guys are going to try it and admit that it’s actually pretty good.” They all sigh in resignation. Leo looks at the others. 

“You guys ready.” Raph scowls. 

“Mikey’s barely looked at his script.” Donnie shrugs. 

“Does he ever?” Raph’s shoulders slump and he shakes his head. Mikey smiles and claps. 

“So we’re ready! Like a turtle do!” His smile is contagious. Leo nods. 

“Yup. Let’s do this.”


End file.
